Falling Deep
by Imyself2121
Summary: They told her not to cry anymore as they died in her arms. She did just that and now she has met the person that would take her on her last adventure. DeidaraXSakura
1. Found

This is my first sakura and deidara fic so I hope you enjoy it.

...

They left her and told her not to cry because of them. She promised them that she wouldn't cry so she started running from the horrid battle scene with more power with her.

_flashback_

_She was running through the trees and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a shrill cry coming from her best friend Ino._

_"INO!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs watching the other nin pull his katana out of her abdomen then . She ran over to Inos side and hugged the now going cold corpse while tears screamed to be let free._

_"D-dont cry." Inos voice came out hoarse and she let out her last breath. Sakura felt her best friends body go limp in her hands and the tears came along with screams and sobs. What felt like hours was minutes to her until she finally collected herself to stand up and search for others. She found Chouji,Kiba,Akamaru,and Naruto all bloodied and beat up dead. Akamaru's fur was all bloodied and matted to his skin. Naruto coughed and Sakura rushed over to him hugging his cold body close to her warm one._

_"S-sakura-chan" He managed to say before coughing up more blood staining his orange jacket and Sakuras hands._

_"Dont talk" she started pumping what chakra into his biggest wound which was gushing out blood._

_"I-i love you" he said with his final breath but she kept pumping chakra into him._

_"I love you too Naruto" she said with a shaky breath and closed his eyes with her shaky cold hands. She got up hugging herself looking around until she spotted a barley breathing kakashi beside a dead Hinata and shikamaru and ran over to kakashi him kneeling beside him._

_"Sakura take my sharingan" he said reaching up to his eye and shook her head violently letting tears seep through her tightly closed eyes. "Do it!" he coughed up blood and it covered his lips staining them a crimson red._

_"Okay" she said shakily and started the transplant putting the sharingan eyes into her right socket._

_"Dont cry for me be happy" and with that he breathed his last breath with Sakura beside him._

_"I promise everyone" she got up and started jumping through the trees to somewhere that she didn't know._

_End Flashback_

She kept on running for hours and finally stopped by a small stream to drink.

'I dont deserve to live I should of died not them." she looked at her reflection in the stream and activated the sharingan. She trapped herself into a genjutsu and her body fell back against a tree trunk limp.

"In here I can recreate everyone until my body dies." she made konoha and all her friends. She made it back to normal where Naruto was eating tons of ramen, Ino and her arguing calling each other names, and daily life.

'I can finally have friends again' she started walking off while takling to a shy Hinata.

Two men with black coats with red clouds on them were walking on the ground and spotted her limp body. Deidara pulled out a kunia and easily walked over to her.

'She's that girl that killed Sasori so why is she just sitting there?' he walked closer and saw the sharingan gasping. His dumb partner Tobi ran over to her and shook her by the shoulders.

"Wake up,pretty girl!" her head flung to the left and rested on her shoulder.

"Leave her alone,un" deidara said walking over to her and examining her limp body. She had blood splatters on her but they weren't her blood because she didn't have any visible wounds that he could see.

"Whats wrong with her,Deidara-san?" Tobi easily laid her down on the grass and deidara just hit him in the back of the head.

"Lets take her to the base and ask Itachi why she has sharingan,yeah" He picked her up over his shoulder and took off towards the base which wasn't really far.

One hour later

He walked into the hideout and found Kisame,Hidan,and Itachi were sitting at a table.

"Hey bastard whats wrong with her,un?" he sat sakura down in a chair and looked Itachi.

"I dont see anything,blondie" Kisame said eyeing Sakura.

"No this." he wrapped his fingers around her chin and raised it so they saw her eyes. Hidan fell out of his chair,Kisame gaped,and Itachi's eyes narrowed at her.

"I though that fucking guy had sharingan not that bitch." Hidan said while readjusting himself.

"Shes trapped herself in her own mind and if she wants out someone from the outside has to go in and bring her out." Itachi said all in one breath and they gaped at him because they have never heard him talk so much.

"Are we gonna get her out?" Kisame asked looking over at Itachi

"We need to help pretty girl!"Tobi said running around the table

"I'm going to my fucking room so I dont get involved in this shit." Hidan said while stomping off to his room.

"I'll go in and get her out." Deidara said picking her up bridal style

"You'll need to look at the sharingan and you'll instantly be sucked into her world." Itachi said and deidara nodded then left for his room.


	2. Saved

Heres the next part! I probably wont have anymore out until next weekend. Now Enjoy!

...

He easily sat her body down on his king sized bed and sat down on the bed facing her. He looked into her eyes and his body fell back onto the bed with a 'thump'. When he opened his eyes he was in a street in Konoha with people bussling around doing their daily work and some kids ran past him not paying attention to his akatsuki cloak.

'Somethings not right here. I feel like theres _someone_ or_ something_ thats not suspose to be here.' sakuras mind gnawed at that thought until she heard a loud explosion coming from the west side of Konoha. Her nin skills kicked in and she ran to where it came from jumping from the rooftops. She came to a stop when she saw Deidara from the akatsuki on one of his birds flying in the sky.

"He's not suspose to be here! This is my mind so how did he get in here?"she said almost in a whisper and was too caught up in her thoughts to notice Deidara coming closer to her. He jumped down from the bird landing right infront of her and she tried to jump back but he pinned her to the roof of the house.

"What are you doing here!" she said with all her hate leaking from her words. Deidara would of almost flinched from it but that would make him look weak so he bit back from doing so.

"Why are you traping yourself in here?" he said with his voice carrying a bit of concern and her eyes hardened at why she was here. She started struggling but to no avail his grip was to strong and he brought his face closer to hers with their foreheads a couple inches away from touching.

"Thats none of your concern!" she spat back at him and he growled at her stubborness tightening his grip on her wrists.

"Why do you just want to throw your life away?" he practically growled out and he felt her body relax under his.

"I should of died instead of them!"

"Do you know how hard it is to sit there with them telling you to not cry and that they love you!"

"To hear their screams and to watch them take their last breath right there infront of your eyes not being able to do anything!" she started shaking uncontrolably under him and he just sat there wide eyed looking down at her tear stained cheeks with more tears covering up the paths of others.

"..." he was at a loss of words. He didnt even go through stuff like that he just left his village and his friends behind to join akatsuki.

He couldn't think of what to do for her so he pulled her into a hug sharing his warmth with her and she sobbed into his shirt soaking it but he didn't seem to care right now. They sat like that for awhile until her sobs lessened into sniffles into silence. He looked down and relised that she had fell asleep clutching his shirt like she was going to fall thousands of feet.

'She has been through hell from what she has told me' he thought to himself and Konoha started dissolving around them and into darkness then he dissappeared back into his body. He woke up with a jolt and looked over at her now closed eyes sleeping form.

"She looks so peaceful" he murmered to himself and unconsciously tucked a pink lock behind her ear. His stomach growled and he easily got off the bed not to wake the sleeping blossom and went to get his stomach something to eat. He walked into the kitchen with Kisame eating some tuna and Deidara made himself a sandwich.

"How did it go you were unconscious for atleast 4 hours?" Kisame asked leaning back into his chair looking at the blonde that sat across from him.

"The poor thing watched all of her friends die infront of her eyes and they told her that they loved her and not to cry." he said angrily and choked down the rest of his sandwich before stomping out of the room leaving a slightly sad and confused Kisame there. Deidara took his cloak off and crawled in beside her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her body closer to his before pulling the covers over them. He wanted to help her through this and he would be there to catch her when she fell next time. He would make sure to comfort her and love her.

Sakura whimpered and snuggled into his chest searching for more warmth and he tensed not so used to someone else touching him but he relaxed and finally let darkness consume him. When he woke up he was on his back with her sprawled out ontop of him and he smirked at their position. She wiggled up closer until her head was at the crook of his neck and he blushed at the closeness of their faces. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell back asleep with a small smile on his face. When Sakura woke up she was still in the same position and let out a little 'eep'. She felt the rumble of his chest when he let out a small chuckle and tried to sit up but he kept her down.

"Let me up!" she whined which made him chuckle more.

"Do you know who I am,un?"

"Deidara?"she said in a more questoning tone

"Why aren't you scared of me?" he felt her shrug her shoulders and he sat up against the head board making her straddle him. She blushed and looked away from his smirking face.

"You better wipe that smirk off of your face or I'll do it for you" she said now looking at his blue pools of eyes.

"I think I'll need some help." she gave him a questioning look but before she could say anything his lips were on her plump ones. Her eyes widened but closed and the kiss turned into a passionate one then into a heated battle. He licked her lip asking for entrance but she denied making him growl and he pushed her waist down. She gasped and he put his tongue into her warm cavern and played with wet muscle. They pulled away for air and Deidara smirked at her slightly flushed face from making out.

"Want some food,yeah?"he asked and she nodded getting off of him putting her feet on the floor. He got up and walked out of his door leaving it open for her to follow and she did. They walked into a kitchen that smelled like burnt food and she put on a disguisted face at the stench.

"None of know how to cook,un" he said and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Your in luck 'cause I can." she said beginning to cook breakfast letting the GOOD smell fill the rest of the hideout.

...

DID THEY KISSTOO SOON? I DONT THINK THEY DID BUT ANYHO HERES THE NEXT CHAPIE! OH YA I DONT OWN NARUTO!


	3. Chocolate Kisses

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I GOT LAZY AND SO NOW I GOT OFF MY ASS AND FINISHED IT! WOOT! PLZ R&R

...

The smell started dragging other members into the kitchen and into the seats of the table. Sakura looked over her shoulder and sweat dropped at all of the members sitting at the table then back to the small portion of food she was cooking. She went back over to the fridge and got all of the eggs and bacon.

"Hurry the fuck up bitch!" Hidan said and an egg came flying his way. He dodged it watching it hit the wall and make a tiny crater.

"Do you want to eat raw meat, jackass?"Sakura snapped and heard the others snicker at him.

"You better watch out Hidan she seems to be one hellcat." Kisame said getting a glare from Hidan. Sakura finally finished the HUGE breakfast and sat it in the middle of the table. A guy with an orange mask came in screaming weird stuff that she couldn't undersrtand and he charged for her with open arms. Sakura grabbed the still hot frying pan and hit him square in the mask leaving circles from the bottom of the pan on his mask and he crashed into the wall. Everyone started laughing clutching their stomachs from laughing too hard and she heard Tobi groan.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked still holding the frying pan out infront of her for protection.

"Tobi a good boy!" Tobi said and reached for another hug glomping her crashing onto the floor. Her frying pan hit the floor with a 'clank' and she tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Your so heavy!"Sakura gasped out from the lack of air and Kisame pryed him off of her.

"Stupid Tobi" Deidara grumbled under his breath helping Sakura up and they sat down. After breakfast Sakura got bored and rumaged through the fridge until she saw some chocolate with Deidaras name on it. She shrugged it off and took the wrapper off of it. She sat down before taking a bite of it then another then another until there was only one bite left`and Deidara walked in seeing her fixing to finish off his chocolate. He stomped over to her and she quickly put the chocolate in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" he said angrily and she sweat dropped

"Ish eawting chowolate"she said while eating the chocolate. The next thing she knows is that she is slung over Deidaras shoulder and he is heading to his room FAST! She kicked and pounded into his back while finishing off the chocolate but to no avail it didnt work. She felt him stop to open his door and heard the him lock the door and the next thing she knew she was laying on her back on his bed.

"Why did you eat my chocolate,yeah?" he asked in an angry tone and towered over her small form.

"Y-your chocolate?" she asked nervously and looked up at him innocently

"I want it back." he commanded and she knew he was serious because he dropped the 'un'

"B-but I ate it and its here."she pointed to her stomach in a childish tone and he glared at her hard. Suddenly he got a sick idea that made him smirk and Sakura got scared by the look on his face. She backed up as he stepped closer to the bed until she hit the wall and let out a 'eep' when he pinned her to the bed.

"What are yo-" she got cut off when he crashed his lips against hers and she gasped allowing him entracne into her warm cavern. His wet muscle found hers and danced with hers tasting chocolate while doing this action. Sakura moaned when Deidara easily sucked on her tongue making him smirk against her lips. He broke the kiss lightly panting for air and watched her pant harder than him.

_"Probably from inexperience."_ he thought to himself and smirked when their gazes met and she blushed turning her head to the side.

"You shouldn't steal my chocolate,un." he warned her amusement in his voice and she tried to glare at him but the blush that tainted her cheeks made her look harmless.

...

THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF YOU WOULD BE SO NICE AS TO PUSH THAT SMALL PUTTON AND REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!


	4. Authors Note!

**Okay people! I am so srry for not updating in forever! I am currently working on a remake for this story. I believe that my writing skills have gotten a bit better just a bit not much really. In the upcoming chapters I will try to make them long enough and put more thought into them so they will be interesting. Just to let you know I am currently -rightatthismoment- one thirds through it. I will try my best to have it finished and uploaded by this Sunday so please bear with me! You can kill me after I have the chapter uploaded.**

_**Love,**_

_**Imyself2121**_


End file.
